When Mistakes turn into Miracles
by 7FacedCube
Summary: Zara Tunnick is take-no-crap WWE Diva who has achieved everything she wants to in her career. After a one night stand with Phil Brooks, she finds herself pregnant but not alone. With Phil, her family and her friends by her side, she finds that sometimes mistakes can really turn into miracles
1. Chapter 1

**Hey Guys! I'm super dooper excited about starting this story... Well who wouldn't be when they start a new story. This is my first WWE story, and I pray this one will be more successful than the others. So before I babble more on, let's get a few things straight:**

**1. This won't contain every single wrestler on the WWE these days, I haven't watched it in a while (because I have a life) *cough* *cough* school *cough* **

**2. Nothing except for the story and Zara is mine, (so that means you probably can still get away with copying it, but don't try it)**

**3. I love feedback on my stories, and don't be afraid to suggest what could happen. I get severe writers block sometimes**.

So let's get started!

*Zara's POV*

Guilt. Was the only thing I felt after sleeping with him. He is my co-worker and (kinda) friend. Jesus, he failed the walk of shame this morning at 6am.

"TRY NOT TO TRIP OVER YOUR PANTS FUCKING NEXT TIME, PHIL!" I yelled as I was leaning up against the door he walked down the hallway. He put the middle finger up at me as he turned the corner while putting his pants on.

That was a month and a week ago, I texted Vince and asked for five weeks leave. Of course he accepted, i'm a three time divas champion, I fucking defeated Trish Stratus and Lita one after the other, I am HIS fucking boss!

Now for some stuff about me, I was born Zara Chloe Ashton, I was basically stuck in a town just outside Chicago all my life up until making it into the WWE. I lived with my mother, younger sister and half-brother (my dad fucked off when I was 4), I'm 23, my sister's 20 and my brother's 17 (his dad went off too).

A lot of people asked me why me and my sister are so close, growing up together, we were all we had basically. We never fought because we couldn't really (mentally) afford to. Did I mention that my sister's name is Thea? I don't think so... Well that's her name.

So, anyway, this is my final few hours at my sister's house, ( /media/cache/images/house_plan_images/2174WH_rendering_4C_NC_billboard_ ) and i'm totally freaking out, because... I've been sitting on my hands in front of the toilet eight times in the last two days vomiting and of course considering what happened... Let me explain half the shit that happened that night:

Flashback:

When our lips touched, fireworks erupted, "great, i'm going to regret this," I thought as I could tell he was leading me to the bedroom.

End of Flashback

Thinking back at it now, I realised we never used protection and after peeing on 5 pregnancy tests... My worst fear was confirmed, I was pregnant. There was way I was going to abort it, nor I was going to put it up for adoption.

"You're taking your sweet time in there, are you pregnant or not?" Thea asked quite casually outside the bathroom. "Yeah" I answered back also casually, "who's the daddy?" Thea asked me as I walked

I sighed, as much as I didn't want to tell her... "Phil... Brooks, CM Punk, i'm sure" I answered.

"That guy, don't you hate him? Did you hit it and quit it?" She asked me, I couldn't help but giggle quietly.

"Well, kinda, do I text him or do I wait?" I asked Thea.

"Do you have his number?!" She almost yelled "have you texted him before?" she added while running to the guest bedroom ( ) to get my phone.

"NO! THEA!" I yell like a little kid chasing her to the bedroom. (I'll probably be doing this with a real kid soon... if Phil's there or not).

She swiped my phone of the bedside table, "I'm really sorry about what happened, where did you go anyway?" she read while imitating Phil's voice in a girly way. "You totally should tell him," Thea said.

"What am I going to do when I get back to WWE?" I asked her, she shrugged.

"How about you take tons of leave for no apparent reaso-"

"I'm not fucking doing that, Thea,"

"hey... It was only a suggestion,"

"I'm texting him,

I picked for my phone and sighed, "I'm cracking under pressure" I said through clenched teeth. Before I could start to write the text, a wave of nausea hit me that I couldn't keep down.

I don't think I ever ran faster to the toilet during the two days of morning sickness.

"Why do I get morning sickness, huh?" I said to myself (or my stomach) leaning over the toilet bowl. It took me a few minutes to get over that wave but that wasn't going to stop me from doing what I was about to do.

I walked into the guest bedroom again and got my phone. "Let's just get this over and done with," I sighed and began typing.

Zara: I'm pregnant

Phil: what

Zara: I'm pregnant

Phil: is it mine?

Zara: i'm not that much of a slut

Phil: i'm just kinda in a state of shock

Zara: ...Dick...

Phil: are you gonna keep it?

Zara: yeah

Phil: oh

Phil: so, are you coming back or are you just going to stay in Chicago

Zara: I'm flying to Indianapolis with AJ today, i'm not going to be in anymore matches if I come back though

Phil: are you gonna stay?

Zara: maybe, it's just I have all my family here that's all... Can I add you're acting surprisingly calm

Phil: I get that i'm a dickhead, but i'm not that horrible, and plus this is my kid too

Zara: I was really freaked out to tell you that's all

Phil: do you want to be together?

Zara: what

Phil: it's just something that will make this kind of shit a lot easier

Zara: honestly, that's sound like a pretty good idea

Phil: can I just add, this is "romantically" together...

Zara: well, duh

Phil: I should really go, Kofi and I are going to the gym

Zara: cya

Phil: bye

I put the phone down and went in the bathroom and had a shower, I brushed my teeth and put on this ( . ) but I definitely did not know how over the moon Phil was.

"HEY KOFI!" Punk yelled "I'M GOING TO BE A DAD! A FUCKING DAD!" He added while almost dancing around the hotel room. Kofi fully fainted.

**Alright! First chapter... (Despicable Me style)... KNOCKED OVER! It may take a while for me to upload a second chapter because I have a lot of things that are going on right now! So please be patient and also like, favourite or comment! It means a ton to me! Cya!**


	2. Chapter 2

*Zara's POV*

I stepped on the plane with AJ, Thea had dropped me off at the airport and I had met with AJ. She had told me about what was going on, I'm actually in a whole street gang wrestling group called The Free World.

I'm kind of a Beta, which means a person that hangs out in the background. Seth Rollins is the main guy, he ditched The Shield after what happened at the Royal Rumble a while ago. Both The Bella Twins are both his "babes" and Dean Ambrose is Seth's main partner in the gang.

It just makes me sick half the shit the writers come up with. I first got screen time 11 months ago when my first gimmick was a girl that temporarily danced with Fandango when Summer Rae was injured. I was made to hate the job on screen, it all escalated from the there.

I ended up ditching Fandango in a parking lot on screen in St. Louis, that is where I lost the nice girl attitude. And... The rest I guess I don't feel like going over now.

I'm going to ask to quit The Free World as soon as I get back to WWE, I mighlookst the whole thing altogether. I bet if I could get a job in Total Divas I could get paid almost the same, and channels like "E!" crave drama.

If i'm lucky I'll probably be able to turn this pregnancy to Kim Kardashian with North West. Although, I won't name my kid after a direction. I was thinking Alannah or Hayley or some cool modern name, I don't know how I know this but there is no way i'm having a boy.

"Hey! Dreamer!" AJ got me out of my parental thoughts,

"I'm pregnant," I blurted out. AJ, who was playing a game on her phone looked at me with wide eyes.

"Who the hell is the father?" She asked me,

"Phil Brooks" I answered.

"O... Kay" AJ nodded her head as she turned to look out the window as the plane was taking off.

"Were you in like a secret relationship?" AJ asked me.

"No, it was a one night stand," I answered.

"Oh," AJ said awkwardly, the rest of the flight we pretty much spent in silence. When the plane landed, AJ finally spilled in the terminal.

"Are you sure?"

"I took five tests, yes I'm sure,"

"Is Phil on board?"

"He is currently, something tells me he'll pull out soon, like when I start showing,"

"I totally understand that, are you going to quit?"

"Maybe... Yeah. Total Divas wants me so I'll probably still be a part of all that,".

AJ and me got into a taxi outside the airport, the drive would have been only 10 minutes before we got to the hotel. When we finished claiming our room keys, guess who must have been out and walked through the door just as we finished at the counter?

Phil and Kofi, I had no idea about this yet, but in the last 2 hours, Phil had not shut up about the baby to Kofi. Kofi was still petrified about what kind of a dad Phil would be, and that wasn't behind my back. Kofi was very awkward and skittish when he walked in.

Phil and Kofi walked in the elevator with us, AJ whispered something in Kofi's ear and they both walked out. Before I could asked them why, the door closed.

Phil looked around awkwardly before I broke the silence

"Are you really still in?"

"...Look, I am incredible excited for this baby... But for now, I need some space... Maybe for about a week,"

"I understand,"

"I just need some time adjusting to all the shit that's about to happen,"

"I'm fine with that,"

"Okay,"

The elevator stopped at Phil's floor at he got out, when the elevator door closed, a single tear fell down my cheek.

*A week later*

So a few things happened this week, first, I announced my pregnancy and I got no word on Total Divas. Next, I had my first ultrasound, I couldn't hear the heartbeat but the doctor said it was still in the process of turning into an embryo from an organism (I actually had no idea what he meant).

Did I mention when I told Vince he fired me. Yeah. What an asshole? Things with Phil aren't getting better either. It seems the longer he stays away from me, the more carefree he is. When I pass him he always looks kind of nervous and he avoids eye contact.

At this rate, I am going home, this kid is only going to have a mother, one aunt, one uncle and only one grandmother. That is pretty fucking pathetic if you ask me.

Where am I now? I am laying in a hotel bed in Indianapolis still, thinking of my options. I had to go to the bathroom but I had always hated going through the night.

I was trying to lay it off and go back to sleep, but it was bad, so... I don't want to get into detail, but I did. But I noticed something else in my underwear. Blood.

I panicked, who wouldn't? People flooded through my mind on who to text. Phil kept popping up over and over again and I finally.

Zara: I'm bleeding

Phil: did you cut yourself? Oh shit

Zara: Yeah, oh shit

Phil: do you want me to take you to a hospital?

Zara: yeah

Phil: hold on for a second

Zara heard a screaming-like noise from downstairs.

Phil: OK

Zara: was that you?

Phil: no

Zara: never mind, meet me in the lobby in fifteen minutes

Phil: OK

I put down the phone and did what I could to stop anymore blood from going on my underwear and got dressed into a grey shirt with khaki cargo pants and grey slip-on sneakers. I tied my dirty blonde hair up in a ponytail and headed to the lobby.

Phil was already there, he was wearing a black hoodie, a pair of jeans and white sneakers. Without saying a word, we went outside and hailed a taxi.

I managed to hold back tears in the taxi, all while trying to find out whether Phil really gave a shit or not and was just taking me because... I don't know.

I was really shaky with signing the papers at the desk. The receptionist told me she knew what I was going though and told me she experienced bleeding through three pregnancies, one of which resulted in a miscarriage.

That made me feel a bit better, even though I was still on the verge of crying. Waiting for the doctor though, it was half re-assuring. finally let the tears spill.

But there's more, Phil gently turned my head to his and wiped the tears away with his thumb. We just sat there staring at each other for a minute until...

"Zara Tunnick"

I got up from my seat and Phil quickly followed, I looked at the doctor, he had dark hair probably styled with gel, pure dark green eyes and rimless glasses.

"Hi, i'm Dr. Nathan Christian, I'll be checking to see if- let's get started," we followed Dr. Christian to room with a bed... And it as kind of like a normal hospital room, except for a machine I saw at my first ultrasound.

Dr. Christian asked me to lay on the bed and he briefly exited the room. He came back with a tube of gel that I also saw on my first visit here.

"This may be a little cold," Dr. Christian told me as he squirted the gel on my stomach. I winced, it was. He grabbed the scanner from the side of the ultrasound machine and put it on my stomach.

Dr. Christian briefly moved the scanner around before an almost clear picture of the womb showed. Phil squeezed my hand as he attempted to identify what the hell he was seeing.

"I'm going to check the heartbeat, i'm going to warn you... The embryo is still in there, but I have seen many cases where the embryo has died in the womb and is morbidly still in there and is most likely to come out soon." Dr. Christian told us.

He pressed a button on the ultrasound machine and waited. Phil and me held our breaths and hoped and prayed-

"Bom"

"Bom"

"Bom"

"Bom"

Phil deeply exhaled as he removed his head from his hands, all I did was weakly smile.

"The heartbeat is perfectly fine, I think the only diagnosis here is your body reacting to changes that have never happened before. It's actually not uncommon, but I wouldn't call it common either," Dr. Christian explained.

"Do you have prenatal vitamins yet?" He asked me

"... No,"

"I'm going to prescribe you with more professional ones,"

Dr Christian exited the room.

"Oh my god" Phil sighed,

"You really do give a fuck don't you?" I asked him. Phil kind of a had a guilty look on his face.

"Look, I can explain, for the first couple of hours I was over the moon about you being pregnant, but when I saw you.. Everything just hit me, I rethought everything..." He said.

"Vince fired me," I admitted.

"What?" Phil immediately fired back.

"Do I have to repeat myself?"

"How?"

"Well, I told him I was pregnant and... Well, that's how it happened,"

"Asshole..."

"That's what I thought... Look, Phil I've been thinking... And I think i'm going to go home,"

Phil opened his mouth but that was when Dr. Christian walked back in. He handed my a piece of paper.

"This is a prescription to a prenatal vitamin that is meant for expectant mothers that have experienced bleeding," Dr Christian told me.

"Okay," Dr. Christian said as he turned off ultrasound machine, "that's basically it,".

I got up off the bed and Phil got up off the chair, I folded up the prescription and put it on my bag.

"I'll take it in tomorrow," I thought,

"Thank you so much, bye," I said to Dr. Christian while we walked out, he just smiled at us. We walked out of the hospital and waited for a taxi.

"What the hell do you mean by 'going home' !" Phil snapped,

"You totally know what I mean! I can't stay here, I know you, Phil, you're going to dump me soon again!"

"You DO NOT know me! You know nothing about me!"

"Well, you know nothing about me,"

"Oh really... Your full name is Zara Bonnie Tunnick... Your birthday is October 5th 1992... You have a younger sister and a younger half-brother, You last saw your dad when you were 4... You have no intention of saying 'bye-bye' to this baby, with or without me,"

Phil took a step towards me and cupped my face in his hands,

"Why is it so hard to trust you then?" I asked him trying to hold back tears.

"Because... Not a lot of people trust me to begin with, a lot of people think i'm an asshole, through and through. I was being twice the asshole I normally am that night, I had absolutely no intention of getting you pregnant... But this is just destiny-

I cut him off by kissing him, Phil hesitated for a second before wrapping his arms around me. I swear we went for two minutes without pulling out for air, and I didn't want to.

It was a million times better than that fateful night almost seven weeks ago. I finally pulled away and smiled.

"I'll stay,"

We caught a taxi and got in.

"How are we going to make this work?" I asked Phil when the taxi had just started to drive down the street.

"I don't know... But I promise we will"

**Awww... What a sappy ending?!**

**Anyway, now to the important stuff...**

**I need reviews! It would be cool if you followed and favourite! **

**But I need reviews more than anything on this story!**

**Oh... A perfect example is my story "Will", I cancelled that because it got practically nothing, not even a follow or a favourite after chapter 2.**

**So I hope I got my point across!**

**See you guys!**


	3. Author's Note

Hey Guys!... Uh.. Uhh..

Yeah... I know i'm acting nervous..

Well... I'M FINE! Well... Kind of...

Except for my mind-blowing case of writer's block... I have little shots for what's going to happen later... But I want to focus on now.

And i'm totally out... So if you guys could suggest something maybe you thought of when you were reading this... That would be awesome.

Yeah... I'm kind of awkward... that's why I use three pointers a lot... See... I can't think of anything,

So basically the point is i'm out of ideas for the story at the moment and I need some suggestions, is that kind of clear?... Yay! (Damn it) ((three pointer)))

From... (I don't really want to say my name)


End file.
